ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ribut
is an Ultra created by the joint collaboration of Les' Copaque Productions, the creators of Upin and Ipin, and Tsuburaya Productions. He starred in episodes 25, 26 and 27 in the 8th season and episodes 28, 29, 30 in the 9th season of Upin and Ipin in Malaysia and Indonesia. This special episode featured the heroes of Japan, as well as other elements taken from the Ultra Series. Etymology The Malay word "Ribut" means Storm in English. The name suits him as he's usually seen flying, running, and dodging enemy attacks with amazing speed. Design Ultraman Ribut shares his design with many other previous Ultramen, with a mostly Showa Ultra design. In his animated appearances, his design has a somewhat cybernetic feel and has some gear mesh design. He is also the first known Ultra who possesses cross hatch patterns on some of his red parts. However, these minor details are absent from his live-action suit(s). Despite being based off the Showa Ultras in design, he has crystals on his hands and legs, similar to the recently-starring Ultraman at the time in Japan, Ultraman Ginga. History Not much is known of Ribut other than the fact that he is part of the , his world's counterpart to the Space Garrison of the Nebula M78 Timeline. Upin & Ipin, Season 8 Episode 25 The story begins with an unknown Malaysian astronaut looking at Earth from the space in awe. He then saw a mysterious flying burning orb heading to Earth. On Earth, the twins Upin and Ipin, are two member of the Defense Rescue Force, and are patrolling around Kuala Lumpur in their jet fighter, Aman 1, to monitor an unusual haze that has appeared. They were contacted by their comrades, Mei Mei and Mail, in Aman 2, who have also reported of the strange haze. They then propose to find the source of the contamination, to which everyone agrees. Meanwhile, in the DRF headquarters, communications to both aircraft had failed. The signals of the planes were difficult to reach in the haze, and thus were abruptly cut off. The headquarters had no choice but to wait. Upin and Ipin discover and complain about the illegal logging and polluted rivers in the area, while Mei Mei and Mail discover a fire. Having difficulties contacting each other and the DRF headquarters in the hazy situation, they continue to search around. They then discover the burning and pollution were caused by an alien that they name . Aman 2 tried to attack, but it was not effective, and the plane crashed to the ground. Aman 1, nearby the area, had also tried to attack the evil Alien Kilat, but this proved worthless, as the plane fell to the ground. Fortunately, it was saved by Ultraman Ribut. Episode 26 Terasawa of DRF, turned into Ultraman Ribut and save Aman 1 plane and his comrades. The alien then capture the flying Aman 2 while rewarded Ultraman Ribut with a barrage of shots which the Ultra evade effortlessly. Ribut then run towards Kilat while blocking its shot attack but the evil alien then toss away Aman 2 to the highway street near the area. Ultraman Ribut then fly towards the plane and use his speed to catch the plane from crashing and harm the people at the highway. However, upon placing Aman 2 away from danger, Alien Kilat then fire a beam at Ribut and pressed him towards the highway. Upin and Ipin tried to shoot the alien to even the match but the alien then change its target from Ultraman Ribut to the twins. After evading Kilat's first shot the twins are doomed with the image of Kilat charging its beam but they are saved by Ultraman Ribut who fly towards the alien and interject the attack. Ribut pushed Kilat away and crash the nearby hill. The Ultra then pound the evil alien and manage to evade its beam attack. While Ribut and Kilat fighting at the background, Mei Mei and Mail goes to Upin and Ipin and ask about their well-being. Upin then suggest that they should team-up with Ultraman Ribut to defeat Alien Kilat. They then manage to save Ribut from being attack and give him an opening to use his Ribut Kick attack. Being angry, the alien then use its technique to burn down its surrounding and increase the level of air pollution of the location where the fighting take place. Kilat then inhale the smoke to increase its strength. However this act make the DRF realize that the alien rely on smoke to increase its energy. They then manage to control the level of air pollution by sucking up all the smoke using their smoke-sucking gadget. Nearly defeated, Kilat then concentrate a high amount of energy and fire a beam attack towards Ribut. Given his fast time reaction, Ultraman Ribut manage to evade the beam. Because of this, the beam hit the electrical substation tower behind him and electrocute the area surrounding it. To everyone dismay, the electricity charged a dormant mysterious kaiju and that kaiju become active while grow bigger than Ribut himself. The kaiju is called by the DRF team. Everyone, including Ultraman Ribut, Alien Kilat, and the DRF team look in shock while Halilintar roars fiercely. The giant Kaiju then head to the Kuala Lumpur city nearby leaving Ribut and Kilat behind resuming their fight. The DRF team flies to the city to warn and evacuate all the people there before the arrival of Halilintar. The battle between Ribut and Kilat then coming to its climax when the agile Ultra run towards the shooting alien while showing his agility with evading all of Kilat's beam shot before using his Remote Cutter attack to cut both Kilat's hand. Ultraman Ribut then finish off Kilat with his Ultra Beam, Galaxium Blaster. Ribut then flies off to Kuala Lumpur to stop Halilintar's rampage. Episode 27 Raksasa Halilintar has arrived at Kuala Lumpur and everyone is in panic. Upin, Ipin, Mail and Mei Mei in their Aman 1 jet fighter try to halt Halilintar's movement but to no avail. Nearby, a little girl named Ara stood froze as she is frightening to see the giant kaiju rampaging the place. She is then becoming Halilintar's next target but Upin and Ipin arrive by her side and try to bring her to safety. However, the kaiju then attack them with its electrical plasma breath attack. Luckily enough, Ultraman Ribut arrived in the nick of time and shield the three kids with his Blocker Effect barrier technique. Halilintar then attacks Ribut with its electrical breath attack but the Ultra managed to block it with his Protean Shield again. However the mighty kaiju then unleashed a strong tail attack which canceled Ribut's barrier and sent his crystal brace away. Shocked by the attack, Ribut is then caught off guard by Halilintar's another electrical breath attack. Ribut try to get up but he seems to lose his consciousness when his color timer starts blinking. Sensing that Ultraman Ribut will be in grave danger if they did not help him, Upin and Ipin went to the top of the nearest building and start shooting Halilintar with their gun. They shoot Halilintar while shout Ribut's name to awake him. The monster then attack the twins but luckily for them, the attack miss. Ribut then regain his consciousness and with all his might, he run towards the kaiju and attack it with his flipping kicking technique. He then do a melee attack and cut off Halilintar's horn using his Remote Cutter. Ribut then flies up to the sky and prepare his Strong Net. He shoot it towards Halilintar and upon contact, Halilintar is enclosed in the Protean sphere which Ribut drags to the sky and start swinging it before tossing it out of Earth atmosphere. The thrown kaiju then received a comical farewell greet by the unknown astronaut from the 1st episode that is in space at the time. All member of DRF are in joy with Ribut's success of preventing the destruction of Kuala Lumpur by Halilintar. Jarjit then wonder about the whereabouts of Terasawa that suppose to be in the DRF headquarters. Ultraman Ribut then come back to Earth and thank Upin and Ipin for their bravery help. With the defeat of Alien Kilat and Raksasa Halilintar, Kuala Lumpur's polluted air has become normal again. Ribut then gives Upin and Ipin a farewell gift. Upin and Ipin awoke from their dream while shouting Ultraman Ribut's name. They then realize that it has been only a dream but start questioning it again when they see Ultraman Ribut's transformation item, G-Flash on their wrists. Ipin then smells smoke and the twins rushed outside to see where does the smoke come from. The smoke is revealed to come from a pile of dry leaves that their older sister, Ros, burn just outside their grandmother house. Upin then warns his sister that she cannot do that as the monster will come if the air is polluted. Ros then questioned her twin brother about where is that said monsters and take more dry leaves and toss it on top of the already burning dry leaves to increase the burning flame. She then laugh hysterically while looking at her brothers which they said she's acting like a monster. Upin and Ipin then say that they will call Ultraman Ribut to stop her which Ros mockingly ask them to do it. While they are doing somewhat like a pose to call Ribut, their friends arrive while wearing Ultramen masks. Jarjit is seen wearing Ultraman Jack's mask, Fizi is seen wearing Father of Ultra's mask, Mei Mei is wearing Mother of Ultra's mask, Ehsan is wearing Ultraman Taro's mask while Mail is wearing Ultraman Ginga's mask. Ros then laugh at them while calling them "Ultramen Ketot" (Ultramen Shorty) given their childly height. Jarjit then pick a hose and shoot water to Ros face while she's laughing at them. Ros then playfully act as a monster and chase the Ultramen Ketot team while they ran away from her. Upin and Ipin laugh while watching their friends ran from Ros but then the G-Flash mysteriously blinking, making the twins wondered why. Upin & Ipin, Season 9 Episode 28 The episode begins with a jet fighter flied by Terasawa chased an unknown shadowy entity. He try to shoot it down but his shots are missed. The mysterious shadow then try to crash into Terasawa's jet fighter but he managed to evade it. The shadow entity then disappeared in Kampung Durian Runtuh, the village where Upin & Ipin live in. The scene then changed to Upin, Ipin, Ehsan, Fizi, Jarjit and Mail role-playing as Ultraman Ribut. All of them want to be Ribut even Mail, who wear Alien's mask beforehand and they argue with each other about who are supposed to be Ultraman and who are supposed to be the seijin/kaiju. Then, when Mei Mei and Susanti arrived and picked up Alien's mask that Mail tossed, all the boys agreed that the two girls should be the kaiju empress. While they play role-playing game, the mysterious shadow suddenly creeps towards them. The shadow sucks out the children's shadow. However, Upin & Ipin are save because of their G-Flash activating a barrier when the shadow gets near them. Upin & Ipin's friends suddenly stop playing and they all goes back home. At the same time, the sky suddenly becomes dark. The next day, at the kindergarten, Upin & Ipin realized that there is something wrong with their friends. They all seems expressionless, even the classroom looks gloomy. During going back home from school, the twins saw a jet fighter flew over the sky of their village. They ran towards the orchard where the jet fighter seems to go and there, they were greeted by a huge armored monster called . The jet fighter attack the kaiju but the kaiju slap it down. Bayang then want to attack Upin & Ipin. The kids run for their life but suddenly Ipin's leg get caught by a fallen tree branch nearby. Upin tried to help his twin brother but the kaiju has become nearer. They then scream for help. Episode 29 Raksasa Bayang try to suck Ipin's shadow and Ipin gradually becoming emotionless like his friends at the kindergarten just now. At the same time, Terasawa run towards the kaiju and transform into Ultraman Ribut after the light save him and attack Bayang. This act manages to thwart off Bayang's shadow suction act towards Ipin. The kids welcomed the Ultraman joyfully. Irritated with the twins, Bayang attacks them with his shadow tail. Ribut storms to save them and he enlarges his Crystal Galaxium to act as a shield. The Ultra then fights the kaiju with his amazing agile combat style. He seems winning but when he's about to shoot his Galaxium Blaster, he seems shocked as he saw the trapped shadows in Bayang. Seeing the opening, Bayang restrains Ribut with his shadow and knocked him off the ground. Bayang tried to suck Ribut's shadow but Ribut's leg crystal emanates a flash and thwart off the kaiju. Bayang then fleed the fighting grounds. With the kaiju disappearance, Ribut then fly away. Upin & Ipin arrives their home and is welcomed by Kak Ros and Opah who worried about them. The twins then told them about Ribut and Bayang but their sister and grandmother didn't believe in their story. They then goes to shower and both of them fell asleep. While they are sleeping, they are suddenly being teleported to the DRF Headquarters. Their arrival are welcomed by Terasawa. At the DRF Headquarters, Terasawa explains to them about Raksasa Bayang's case. The kaiju has terrorized Kampung Durian Runtuh and has suck the villagers' shadow. Shadow is Bayang's energy source and with each shadow, Bayang's size and height will increase. The trio then is shocked by a sudden screaming by Ros. Episode 30 TBA Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Ribut arrives in Planet Liquitor, rescuing a lone Ragon who was threatened by Peguila and fights against the monster before he proceed to kill with Galaxium Blaster. After having a chat with the grateful Ragon, he received an Ultra Sign from Taro. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m (Series), 40 m (Ultraman Festival 2016 Fanbook) *'Weight': Micro to infinity (series), 40,000 t (Ultraman Festival 2016 Fanbook) *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Presumably 3 minutes like other Ultras but the truth is never stated. *'Flight Speed': Faster than a fighter jet. Body Features * : The standard Color Timer, given a different name. *'Ultra Armor': From the battle with Alien Kilat, Ribut's body has shown that it can withstand high temperatures and is resistant to fire and presumably lasers, as there was no burnt damage seen after being hit by the alien's fiery beam. * : The blue crystals that he has on his arms and legs, which control the energy within him. They are very similar to Ginga's Zenshin Crystals. They are used for most of his techniques. * : An armament worn on his left arm, on top of his left arm crystal, is used to erect his barrier. Transformation : Twin bracelets used by Terasawa. In order to transform, Terasawa would need to put both of the bracelets together. Terasawa_Transforming.png ULTRAMAN_RIBUT_04.png|Ribut's First Rise Ultraman_Ribut's_Second_Rise.png|Ribut's Second Rise RibutRise1.gif RibutRise2.gif RibutHenshin.gif Weapons * : An armament worn on his left arm, on top of his left arm crystal, is used to erect his barrier. ** : Ribut can erect a circular shield of blue energy to protect himself. **'Shield': The Ribut Blocker itself can expand and be used as a shield. * / : A Bō that only appeared as a stage-show exclusive weapon. RibutBlockerEffect.gif|Blocker Effect RibutShield.gif|Shield RibutRod.png|Ribut Rod Techniques Special * : Ribut's personal Ultra Beam. He fires his Ultra Beam in an L position. Done after swirling his hands around each other. Can destroy a monster in one hit. * : Like the original Ultraman, Ribut can fire rings of energy to cut apart his opponent. These can split up into multiple smaller blades. * : A technique that is used in his stage show. He gathers all of his energy and releases it all at once to clear off the dark sky so that the sun light can reach Earth once again. After using this technique, he is completely exhausted. * : Ribut can fire a ray that can trap a monster in a sphere. Used on Halilintar before Ribut threw him into space. *'Light Flash': Ribut's Crystal Galaxium crystals charge up energy and release light, repelling darkness. **'Light Burst': Ribut's whole body shines a bright light, freeing himself from dark powers. * : Ribut summons square barriers to block attacks. RibutGalaxiumBlaster.gif|Galaxium Blaster RibutGalaxiumBlaster2.gif|Galaxium Blaster (Alternate) GalaxiumBlasterUGF.gif|Galaxium Blaster (Live Action) RibutRemoteCutter.gif|Remote Cutter RibutMultiCutter.gif|Remote Cutter (Multiplied) GalaxyRibut.gif|Galaxy Ribut RibutStrongNet.gif|Strong Net RibutFlash.gif|Light Flash RibutLightBurst.gif|Light Burst RibutBarrierWall.gif|Saving Wall Physical *'Ribut Punch': A standard punch attack, can be charged with energy. *'Ribut Kick': A standard kick attack, can be charged with energy. ** : A flying kick attack. *'Agility': Ribut is perhaps one of the most agile Ultras ever, being able to dodge enemy fire that he is running towards. He often performs jumps and flips and has excellent reaction time for something so massive as an Ultra. RibutAttacks.gif|Ribut Punch and Kick RibutFlyingKick.gif|Ribut Kick G RibutKickG.gif|Ribut Kick G (Live Action) RibutDodge.gif|Agility Merchandise Ultra Hero Series (500) *'Ultraman Ribut' (Ultra Hero Series, 2019/2020) **Release date: ***November 2019 (Ultra Heroes EXPO THE LIVE) ***February 2020 (Retail) **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: **Materials: PVC : Ultraman Ribut made his debut as an Ultra Hero Series figure for the very first time. Molded in red soft vinyl plastic, Ribut features primarily silver, some blue (color timer and the Ribut Blocker crystal) and cream (eyes) paint operations. The figure is based on his live-action suit rather than his CGI iteration of the character seen in Upin & Ipin : This figure is initially released as an exclusive for the Ultra Heroes EXPO THE LIVE event held on November 2019 before it hits retail in February next year. Gallery Upin & Ipin ultramanribut.jpg|Ultraman Ribut's early promotional art ULTRAMAN RIBUT.jpg|An official poster for Upin & Ipin x Ultraman Ribut Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-9.jpg UltramanRibutColorTimer.png|Ultraman Ribut's color timer and chest design. Ribut's Arm Crystal close up.png|Ultraman Ribut's Arm Crystal Design Crystal Brace.png|Ultraman Ribut's Crystal Brace Ribut's Leg Crystal.png|Ultraman Ribut's Leg Crystal Design and Position Ribut's Fighting Stance.png|Ultraman Ribut's Fighting Stance ULTRAMAN RIBUT 03.png|Ribut vs. Halilintar Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-1.jpg|Ribut vs. Bayang POSTER_ULTRAMAN_RIBUT_2.jpg|An official poster for Ultraman Ribut II Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-12.jpg ultraman02.jpg|Ultraman Ribut GlitterRibut.png|Glittering Ribut Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes post-5243-gfight-05.jpg|Taro and Ribut post-5243-gfight-04.jpg|Ribut in Ultra Galaxy Fight Miscellaneous Screenshot (13).png|Ultraman Ribut at Karnival Upin Ipin 2015 Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (16).png Screenshot (18).png Screenshot (20).png|Ribut vs Black King Screenshot (23).png|Ribut and Zero fighting the monster Screenshot (31).png Ultraman Forever!!!.png|Ultraman Ribut presented among a group of 43 Ultra Warriors (second last row, second right) All Ultraman Introduce - YouTube - Google Chrome 9_12_2017 2_11_46 PM.png 28161529_2050266414988628_887807311282470564_o.jpg 60860333_2750113375003925_7416229418525261824_n.jpg|Alien Magma, Ultraman Ribut and Ultraman King 28161991_2049435361738400_4519465703317018936_o.jpg|Zero, Ribut and Tiga 27993630_2049435161738420_3799161872018794742_o.jpg|Ultraman Great and Ribut AnotherRibutRender.png Trivia *Originally debuting as a CGI character, Ribut's costume first made its appearance in Upin & Ipin Carnival in 2014. Later, he is made as an official character in 2016, starting from his appearance in episode 155 (final episode) of New Ultraman Retsuden, Ribut is officially presented among the 43 Ultraman group alongside Ultraman Orb. Later during Ultraman Day in Suginami Kokaido of the same year, he appears during the all Ultraman lineup and like all presenting Ultra Warriors, he is given a personal introduction: . *Ultraman Ribut appears to be a blend of various Ultras. **His overall design is similar to that of Ultraman's. **His shoulder and chest design bear resemblance to Zoffy, minus the Star Marks. **He has a flatter face, similar to that of Ultraman Jack, though his is 'longer'. ***Another allusion to Jack is that he keeps a multipurpose tool on his left hand to aid him in battle, much like Jack does with the Ultra Bracelet. **His ears resemble those of Ultraman Great's. **His fighting stance resembles Ultraman Tiga's. **He has large crystals on his arms and shins similar to Ultraman Ginga. ***The crystals on Ribut's arms bear resemblance to Ultraman Mebius' own Mebius Brace design. This design is also used for Ribut's leg crystals. ***While the crystals on Ginga's leg are positioned on the front of his shins, Ribut has them at the outer side of his shins. *Ribut is the first original Asian Ultra not to come from from Japan. *Ultraman Ribut is also the first Ultra to be presented fully in CGI animation. *Ultraman Ribut is the second Ultra that is named after a word from the Malay language after Ultraman Tiga. **Interestingly, the name of the monsters that Ribut fought in the first special are actually related to him and each other. Ribut means Storm while Kilat is Thunder or Lightning and Halilintar is also a Malay word for both Thunderbolt and Lightning. **Coincidentally, the word "Ribut" is a homophone to the English word "Reboot" as Ultraman Ribut's design is somewhat of a reboot to the design of the original Ultraman. *Ultraman Ribut is the first Ultra who was introduced as a dream character. However, he is proven to exist in the real world when Upin and Ipin wake up to find his transformation items present in their room. However this event is decanonized. *Whereas previous non-Japanese Ultras have been seen alongside those from the main series, Ultra Galaxy Fight is one of the first times a 'foreign' Ultra has played a significant role whilst appearing alongside the established cast at the same time. id:Ultraman Ribut Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters Category:Heroes